Hotel Dusk: Arising Troubles
by Pandonetho
Summary: Kyle has left the Dusk now for two years, and there's an urge in his gut telling him to visit the Hotel which dawns ever so beautiful dusks. Chapter 2 now up.
1. Prologue  Return to the Dusk

_Disclaimer: I (Pandonetho) do not own Hotel Dusk or anything related to it._

**Arising Troubles**

_(Ending with Mila leaving with Hyde, Dunning's daughter has not returned.)_

_2 years after Kyle has left the Dusk on that clear sunny morning with Mila._

The quarter made a clink as it rolled through the slot of the vending machine which rarely had customers. A hand pressed the tab with the words booster-orange printed on it. A loud noise was produced; the can of orange juice clanked down the machine, and a hand took it out of the flap.

Kyle gave the can to Mila, she never asked for the drink, but he bought it anyway. They both walked side by side onto the sand. An ugly brown sign to the side read "Bourbon beach." Although neither of the two wore any swim gear, or had brought any for that matter, they decided to stop by a beach that Kyle was driving by. Mila took off her shoes and waded into the water. The beach was vacant, litter lay across the sand and the wind blew peacefully through the air.

As Kyle went to the pier, hands in pockets, he stood and stared into the sky. It was a clear beautiful morning; a few clouds dotted the sky and floated leisurely on the wind. He squinted, the sun attempting to blind him. After heaving a sigh, he looked over at Mila.

She too seemed to be in deep thought, staring far out into the horizon, the icy water swirled around her ankles. She didn't seem to mind however, and appeared to like the cold sensation. Her hands were clasped together, and she stood thoughtfully in the stainless, angel white dress she wore on the day of arriving at the Dusk. The wind blew gently, her beautiful white hair swaying, and her sky-blue eyes staring into space.

Kyle noticed how pretty the silent 21 year old girl looked. His head leaning back and at an angle, eyebrows forming a small frown, he tilted it the other way, pondering on what Mila could be thinking about. Curiosity was on his face, but he decided to leave the questions in his head.

He stared back into the vast expanse of water, it was just some shabby roadside beach, but the moment felt serene. The waves crashed onto the pier, and the gulls above cawed noisily. Kyle turned around and started walking back from the pier. His foot hit the sand, and he turned his head to take one last glance back.

In his imagination, he saw Bradley, standing at the last few planks of wood staring out. Kyle recalled this moment years ago, albeit at a different place, more of a dock. He wore a badge with _NYPD _printed on it, and he held a gun with both hands, yelling hoarsely, _"Bradley! Why?" _Bradley, still facing the water, turned his head back and looked sadly into Hyde's eyes. Kyle yelled again, "_Don't Move!"_ After that, the memory was clear, he pulled the trigger and Bradley went sinking into the murky depths.

A whisper carried over by the wind, _"Mila…"_ It was presumed that Brian Bradley was dead after the incident.

Kyle Hyde could still hear the echo of the gun as the bullet left the muzzle. A couple of years back, at the Dusk; he had a few inquiries answered. The note Bradley left Kyle was now a piece of memory to be treasured. At the very least, Bradley was alive somewhere! With this information, Kyle's heart could at least be relieved of some small burdens.

He shrugged off the bad but unforgettable memory, and walked over to Mila. Standing behind her, with one hand still in his pocket, he placed his left hand on her right shoulder, and she abruptly turned around. Her hair swayed gently in front of her face with the momentum of the turn. She looked up at Hyde with her innocent blue eyes.

"Are you ready to leave?" He asked gruffly, but with a soft complexion about his face. Mila made a small nod, and walked quietly from the water. "Come on, it's getting windy, you'll catch a cold. If Rosa knew, she wouldn't be too happy with me would she?" She made another small nod of acknowledgment.

Kyle went to his car; he leaned on it and waited, while Mila picked up her matching white shoes and followed shortly. She entered the passenger seat and dusted off the sand from her feet, then put her shoes back on. Starting up the old vehicle of his, he fastened his belt, and tuned the radio to a classical station. Pulling out of the empty lot, Kyle just kept driving straight. After a couple of boring hours, Mila was fast asleep, the orange juice still unopened in her hands. Hyde hadn't made contact with anyone he knew since the departure from the shabby hotel, but deep down in his chest somewhere, there was an urge that was telling him to go back to the Dusk, it was his gut.

Seeing a chance to turn back a few miles down the road, he took a right when the road forked. The scenery slowly passed by his window, rolling fields of green. It was vast and hypnotic, and Hyde was slowly closing his eyes. He hadn't slept well in the past couple of days, and this was affecting him heavily as he drove. Slowly, his car started to drift over to the left lane, where an oncoming truck was honking wildly at him. It seemed so distant though, and the honking sounded ever so far away.

Suddenly, a hand shook his shoulder, he snapped out of his daze and quickly swerved back onto the proper lane as the truck whizzed by, honking loudly. Another car was behind him too, the horn also barking. He looked over at Mila, she was staring at him, and worry filled her eyes.

"Ugh, I'm sorry about that. I think I need a drink or two... Mila… do you mind if we visit the Dusk? We haven't been there for two years now, and, and there's just this urge that I have, telling me deep down inside that something is happening at the Dusk." Kyle eyed her with his peripherals.

Again, another nod, and this time she also added softly, "Yes… I want to visit the Dusk again too." Mila stared down at her hands, which still held the can of juice.

Kyle nodded sincerely, "It's settled then, back to the start of our story." He gripped the steering wheel, determined to stay awake on the long trip.

---

_Whistling coming from the laundry room_ "Daaaaamn, that is nice! What a fine piece of work! Yeah, definitely." Suddenly, a faint ringing noise echoed through the hall, once, twice. Grumbling to himself, Louis DeNonno reluctantly put down the latest issue of Vroom, a model magazine. On the cover, it starred yet another pose from the experienced model Iris. She wasn't new to the scene, or young for that matter. In fact, she was still attractive enough to stay in the photo shooting business at her age. She was also one of the guests to visit the Dusk two years back.

"I'm coming!" Louis called, as he ran through the hall, passed the main entrance room and into the lobby. Panting heavily, hands on his knees he coughed, "Louis, at your… servi – huh?" He looked up, and just briefly caught a glimpse as a man in a long coat exited the main front doors. A shiver ran ungracefully down Louis' spine, he was chilled to the bone, the man seemed awfully familiar. The way he looked from the back as he walked out the door seemed too similar…

Louis' face was stricken with surprise and horror, it was that man. Louis breathed quietly to himself, "J…" On top of the small table near the entrance, was a letter, addressed to Kyle Hyde.

---

_That's all for the moment people. I'll keep writing though; hope you've enjoyed this short piece that I've typed out so far._


	2. Shocking Realization

_Note: My apologies for taking so long, I had a bit of writer's block. After a lot of thought, I've decided to continue this story, with it detailing the situations some of the other characters go through._

**Shocking Realization**

_-Damon Residence_

Fumbling with his keys, Jeff finally found the right one, and jammed it into the car's ignition. He revved the car's engine, opened the garage, and backed out of the driveway onto the street. The loud voice of his father echoed in his ears, _"How dare you! Your audacity infuriates me, and it will not go unpunished! Again and again, you've turned me into a public display of humiliation and I've had enough!"_ Jeff cried a little. His father was cruel and uncaring, even with his own son. He'd rather do illegal business with a dirty crime syndicate to gain for his own good. If his father had had enough of him, then he also had enough of his father.

Dismissing any last doubts of abandoning home, he drove out of the affluent neighborhood, taking his father's expensive car with him. His father would be pissed off once he found out, but at the moment, Damon was not home. He was most likely out on a "business meeting." Now Jeff had only one place he knew he could call home: The Hotel Dusk.

He drove for miles, the flashing neon signs of many late night bars and clubs passing by. Drunks rolled around on the sidewalks as passing pedestrians shot them disgusted glances. Jeff stared at it all, amused and surprised. Living for so many years under the wing of a rich man, in a rich neighborhood, he'd never really witnessed the world for what it was. The last time he had visited the Dusk it was during the hours of the sun when less obscene activity had occurred. As he slowed to a stop at a red light, he stared into the clear cloudless sky. The full moon was out, and it was a beautiful sight in the starry vastness of space. Hypnotized by the glowing white shine of the moon, he hardly realized that the streetlight had turned green.

The honking of many cars brought him out of his daze, and he accelerated. As he continued to drive by, many more scenes of the real world surprised him. Hookers walked left and right, men were being robbed in the dark alleys between old buildings. He even witnessed a man feel the painful end of a rusty knife, the perpetrators quickly ran down deeper into the shadows that the alley provided, one of them holding a wallet. The victim was dead, sitting against the wall, the life completely diminished from his now dark and shadowy eyes.

At the sight of this, Jeff was absolutely mortified; his eyes widened in horror and his grip on the steering wheel tightened. Even worse, everyone ignored the cold body, minding their own business. He drove on, sadness filling his heart, "What kind of world is this, that I've been living in, what kind of world is this that I've been so naïve to my surroundings?" he asked himself. His usual handsome and boyish face completely disappeared, and a grim expression never before known to him replaced the cheeriness that was accustomed to his face. He soon felt a little relief as the last of the buildings passed, and huge rolling fields of green emerged. He was finally out into the countryside, where beauty really shone under the brightness of the moon. Angel, the last name he had chosen for himself, decided to stop for the night, figuring that a bit of sleep would do him well. He drove off the road into the wild grass, shut off the engine, reclined the seat, and fell asleep at peace, with the moon shining on his face. Things would be better tomorrow morning, when he arrived at the Dusk. He was half right, what he didn't realize was that in the car's compartment was a stash of 50 grand in dirty money; money that had been through the hands of Nile.

---

"That damned kid, he's nothing but trouble. He's embarrassed me publicly, and my reputation has leaked slowly down the drain. I want him dead, I don't care how much. He may be my only son, but that doesn't mean he can just interfere with my business with Nile. 2 years back, he steals twenty grand from me and then turns himself in. It makes me look like a fool of a father! Now, he's humiliated me in front of my associates and he's even stolen my car!" A hand slammed onto an elaborately decorated table, with 5 000 dollars in cash. "Here is half your pay in advance, you get the other 5 grand after the task is done… don't fail me." Damon made sure not to mention the 50 grand located inside his car, for obvious reasons.

A deep voice answered, dark and chillingly, "I never fail, you've picked the right man for the job, and your eagerness to pay me in cash right up front without hesitation makes you a… preferred customer…" A long slender hand reached out of the darkness into the light that the single bulb in the room emitted and grabbed the stack of money. The anonymous speaker then continued to stuff the money into an inside suit pocket. "See you soon…" the voice echoed off the walls, as the tall man opened the door and walked out. The light from the rooms outside shone onto his face, and the hit-man smiled sinisterly to himself. Kill a punk, and earn 10 grand, the job couldn't have been any easier…


End file.
